1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a load cell and, more particularly, to a tactile load cell for measuring the load on a phalange of a robotic finger or miniature manipulator where the load cell measures loads in six-degrees of freedom.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern times have seen an increasing use of dexterous robot systems, especially in applications such as assembly lines and welding lines of manufacturing plants. This can be attributed to the high degree of precision and efficiency with which robots work. One latest development has been the introduction of autonomous robots, that is, robots which can perform desired tasks in unstructured environments without continuous human guidance. In applications where robotic arms are used, autonomous task control of the robotic system can be improved by obtaining detailed information about the load experienced at each contact point of the fingers attached to the arms. Monitoring the load acting on each section of a finger helps to ensure that the proper force is being exerted to accomplish a particular task. Further, unexpectedly high or low load observations can be used to identify malfunctions or undesirable conditions, such as slippage.
One existing technique used to measure the load experienced on the fingers of a robotic hand includes single axis contact sensors. However, the inability of such sensors to measure forces acting along more than one axis compromises the load resolution provided by the sensors.
Another known system uses commercial load cells to measure the load value. However, the load cells used in such systems typically have unacceptable sizes and cannot be housed inside every section of a finger of the robotic hand.